Lunacy Fringe
by Krys Xanthina
Summary: One-shot song-fic. "Lunacy Fringe" by The Used.


**"Lunacy Fringe"**

Last night had been…. Incredible. Remy couldn't get over just how good last night had felt… and how good it was to wake up besides Her. He couldn't get over the fact that last night She had finally decided to give him a chance, and let him in… let him near. Admittedly, he'd brought wine… Her favourite kind too.

Smiling, he slipped out of the bed, stepping over the piles of their clothes, adnd put a CD into Her player, sliding back into bed as the song started playing quietly.

**"Wake up  
My love  
Never thought you'd make me, break me  
Now I'm up from below  
Such a brilliant star you are"**

He smiled, out of sheer happiness, for the first time in as long as he could remember… and this wasn't an alcohol and nicotine fuelled smile.

He couldn't help reaching across and brushing Her hair back from Her face, placing a soft kiss on Her cheek.

She loved him. That was why last night had been so good, he theorised. He must feel something for Her as well.. usually girls being in love with him didn't make a difference, but this one did. Heck, She wasn't the most skilled in the bedroom department, but he could fix that. All She needed was practise and he would give Her it anytime she asked. It had been Her first, afterall.

**"And will your love keep burning baby  
Burn a hole right through my eyes  
All these short times feel like no time  
I thought you ought to know"**

Yes, they had to stop snatching moments here and there. He wanted to stay with Her forever, but what with the others constantly around… it was hard to be intimate with Her. She wouldn't allow anything she classed as too "risqué" around them.

Was it possible he was going mad? He, Remy LeBeau, actually felt something for a girl, and it wasn't just lust… although there was no abundance of that, especially right now, what with the alluring curve of her spine visible above the sheets, as well as the swell that indicated the start of her breasts.

**"I'm so far gone now I been running on empty  
I'm so far gone now  
Do you wanna take me on?  
Do you wanna take me on?"**

Not many girls would have him… not as She would anyway. They couldn't love him as much as She did, and he certanately didn't love any of them as much as he did Her (mainly because he didn't love any of them. Not even the Assassin guild's heiress).

He kissed her again, half-wanting to wake Her up, half wanting to continue to watch Her sleep. God, She was beautiful when she slept. She was beautiful awake, but right now, without make-up or mask, She looked more precious to him than anything else in the world.

**"Do, Do you, Do you know?  
Do you know how long I've waited?  
To look up from below,  
Just to find someone like you?"**

He couldn't stop himself whispering the last part to Her. He hadn't really realised it, but She was what had been missing from his life for all these years. Sure, he was still young, but constantly moving, searching for something. Her, it had to be. She was the reason he had his gift. Fate works in mysterious ways, but it had brought him here, to Her bed.. His Goddess.

**"And will your love light burn me baby?  
Burn a hole right through my heart  
I think I might just trust you, maybe  
But I'm not sure  
I'm not sure I wanna know"**

She was so intense when she was concentrating on something, or felt a vague emotion of any kind. She didn't do anything by halves and he loved her for that too. He knew he was going to break her heart right then, and the thought saddened him. In the same instant he realised that, he also realised that it was going to kill him to hurt Her in anyway. She looked so delicate… so different right now..

**"I'm so far gone now I been running on empty  
I'm so far gone now  
Do you wanna take me on?  
Do you wanna take me on?"**

As his fingers brushed over Her cheek, She awoke, Her eyelids fluttering as conciousness returned to Her.

"Remy…" She seemed surprised at first, until a smile lit up her face and She snuggled close to him. "Ahm glad ya still here."

The thought of leaving Her pained him. Usually, he wouldn't be there in the morning, the fear of what the others would do to him over-rode everything before, but suddenly he found himself not caring. Why should he, when the most beautiful creature in the world loved HIM!

**"I'm so far gone now I been running on empty  
I'm so far gone now  
Do you wanna take me on?  
Do you wanna take me on?"**

"Oui… Y't'ink Remy give up dis spot f'r anyt'ing? Non!" He declared, holding Her tight, never wanting to let Her go. She laughed softly at him, resting Her head on his chest, Her fingers playing lightly on his chest infront of her face, Her pained-black fingernails occasionally lightly scraping his flesh. God, the things this girl was doing to him…

**"Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa  
I think you could make me girl  
Could make me and take my life  
I know you could break me girl  
Take all of me  
All of me, yeah hey"**

He sang along with that part, willing the very obvious lump in the sheets away, although one look at Her and it was back, harder than ever. Yet another thing that usually wouldn't have bothered him… but with Her… it was different. He was different. Heck he'd even go so far as to say he was better when he was with Her.  
"Ah love this song." She whispered, looking up to his face as he sang, watching Her.

**"Wake up  
My love  
Never thought you'd make me, break me  
Now I'm up from below  
Such a brilliant star you are"**

"Nevah thought ya'd end up in mah bed Cajun." She challenged.

"Remy al'as knew." He smirked. "Y' can' resist Remy chere." He pouted slightly, widening his eyes in the 'puppy dog' fashion, to prove a point.

"Ya right Cajun… But Ah al'as thought ya were sleepin' on th' floor. Ah'll even get ya ah dog-bed." She kissed his chest, unable to reach his lips from her current position.

**"I'm so far gone now I been running on empty  
I'm so far gone now  
Do you wanna take me on?"**

Merde… was all that kept running through Remy's head. He was sure She was doing it on purpose now. She MUST know what She was doing to him. She couldn't possible have been THAT innocent before last night… Could She? No… She was a knock-out… Enough to make ANY male fall on his knees and beg for a minute of her attention.

…And yet She didn't seem to realise.

**"I'm so far gone I been running on empty  
I'm so far gone now  
Do you wanna take me on?  
Do you wanna take me on?"**

"Chere…"

"Swamp-Rat…"

"If y' don' stop dat, Remy gonn' hafta give y' t' consequences t' deal wit'."

"Stop what?" Her eyes were a little wide as she asked, her brow furrowed slightly. Merde, she really had no idea… "What consequences?"

"Chere… T' t'ings y' do t' Remy…" He sighed, lifting the sheets, showing her the 'consequences'.

"Oh… Ah can deal with that thang Remy… Just… ahh… One thang first…"

"Yes Rogue? Anyt'ing y' want.."

"Turn tha music up."

_**A/N: **Yes, another song-fic one shot… And yes, I should, hopefully, have more up soon. Why? Because I don't seem to be able to finish chaptered stories, as much as I would like to (Such a great writer I am..). _

_Anywhore… I mean, anywho… (damn Remy, influencing my typing skills), Love y'all, thanks for being patient, and Thanks for you reviews in advance!!!_


End file.
